Storm
Storm is a new map included in the Stimulus Package for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is described as "an open industrial park littered with heavy machinery." Like its name says, outside of the warehouse is a heavy storm. Storm looks slightly like the maps Killhouse and Vacant from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Tactics *Storm is a very unpredictable map, having many choke points where it is easy to be flanked. Weapons like the UMP45, ACR, SCAR-H, M4A1, Intervention, P90, and MP5K are common and effective on this map. *When on the warehouse floor there are little overhangs which the player can hide under that will provide cover from any fire coming from the catwalks. *In the construction yard, there are deep holes in which the player can hide in when prone. *The roof of the mannequin store provides a great view of the map. *Maintaining a presence in the multi-story buildings across the map can prove to be invaluable as it provides long sight lines covering large portions of the map, whereas the ground level is littered with cover, thus obscuring a player's view. *In Search and Destroy, Ninja Pro is a very useful perk since most of the surfaces in the warehouse and near the bomb sites are metal and makes the players footsteps very loud. *Conversely, SitRep Pro will make enemy footsteps impossible to ignore. *Grenade launchers can fly over some obstructions, killing the enemy without exposing the position of one using the grenade launcher. *In every building, there is more than one way to the top floor. Plant claymores at one and occasionally check the other entry to ensure of no flankers. *It is actually very easy to go from the Spetsnaz spawn point to point A in Domination before the Task Force 141 troops can get there if the player has Marathon, Lightweight, and any third perk. This can easily kill most of the enemies there, and actually enable the player to gain an edge in the map. *There are many piles of wood which can be seen and shot through, thus giving slight cover and the element of surprise when an enemy comes into sight. *When playing domination, it is a good idea to take control of the building overlooking the A flag because it gives you long sight lines in two directions that are common for enemies to go by. Trivia *The map seems to be much like the multiplayer map Hangar from Call Of Duty: World At War, with a large warehouse much like the actual hangar from the map Hangar, and much space outside of the actual warehouse. *The warehouse could have been one of Makarov's safehouses due to there being a large supply of gun crates and blueprints to the airport massacre. *There are also two mannequin stores in the map. *There are 50 mannequins on this map. *The containers on this map have "Oscar Mike's" written on them. "Oscar Mike" means "On the Move" and it is said multiple times in the campaign. As well as the motto of "Oscar Mike's" being - We are always on the move - as said on the side of one of their trucks. Captain Price's face is their logo *The name "Kriegler" makes another appearance on the trains again, similar to Derail. *It is unknown where this map takes place but some have suggested that the location is in the United Kingdom due to the style of the houses and the tall buildings in the background which look similar to Canary Wharf in London. *Near the Task Force 141 spawn there are two locomotives with registry numbers 1337 similar to the one on Derail . *The Task Force 141 spawn is unique as it is technically located outside of the map. Immediately the team will jump down a wall into the map, but it is not possible to get back to the spawn unless one uses a tactical insertion at the start. *Storm is the only new stimulus map that was not renamed (Compact to Salvage) and (Complex to Bailout.) *If one follows the train tracks to the left of the Task Force 141 Spawn spot they go right through a building *Storm is probably most similar to Underpass, out of all the Modern Warfare 2 maps. *If the player goes outside of the map in spectator mode, the construction building from Backlot can be seen. It is exactly like it is in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' , only with improved graphics and darker textures (due to Storm being a dark map with heavy rain and Backlot being a bright desert map). *Many players don't like this map because of its depressing, dirty, dark feel, similar to Call of Duty: World at War maps. *The OpFor symbols can be seen in this level since it was going to be a Rangers vs. OpFor map but Infinity Ward changed it at the last minute to a TF141 vs. Spetsnaz *It is possible that this map is set to be in Afghanistan. Gallery thumb|300px|left|First Storm Gameplay!! Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Stimulus Package